Konoha's Unfortunate Son
by FREEBIRDGTX
Summary: One day during the trip, Naruto hears a song and then later creates his own version thanks to a man with a recording studio. It's sent to Tsunade, then she and Sakura hear the song and are amazed his singing ability. Sakura realizes her feelings for Narut


__

**__**

Konoha's Un-fortunate Son

;lkj;lkj

-description__

;lkj;lkj -

talking/lyrics__

;lkj;klj-

Thinking

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the rights to "Green River", but C.C.R. does

and I wish they would get back together.

**__**

CREEDENCE RULEZ!!

(During Time Skip)

Naruto's POV

__

It's been about a year and half since we left the village.

Man, I wonder how everybody is doing.

I say while me and Pervy Sage walk into some kind of store.

I hear a song coming from a cd player.

__

"Hey pervy sage, what song is this?"

Pervy Sage says,_It's a good old song sung by some guys from North America. It's called "Green River" and it's sung by Creedence Clearwater Revival or C.C.R. for short._

I say, _It's got a good rhythm and easy to remember._

I walk over and hit previous and wait for the song to start.

Pervy sage says, _Naruto what are you doing._

I say,_ "Shut up I wanna see something."_

Bare foot girls dancing in the moonlight

I can hear the bullfrog calling me. ow

Wonder if my rope still hanging to the tree

Love to kick my feet way down in shallow water

Shoo fly, dragonfly get back to mother

Pick up a flat rock skip it across Green River.

Welllllllllll

I hear the music stop and I turn around and see a man with his finger on the pause button.

I say, _Sorry I just really like the song._

The guy just smiles and says, _Thats alright. Man kid, you sang the blue blazes outta that song._

I say, _For real? I sang good?_

Pervy sage says, _Yeah kid you rocked that song._

The guy says, _Kid I recorded ya singing that song; you wanna listen?_

I say, _Of course!_

We all listen to the song and for once I can't believe it.

__

I can't believe I sounded that good.

Then I get an idea.

__

Hey can I record a song of my own.

The guy says,_ Of course kiddo; follow me._

We go into the back room and there is machinery everywhere.

__

This is my recording studio, where everybody can come and record a song for fun.

Kid just go in there and talk/sing into the mic, alright?

I say,_ Okay_

Guy says,_ What music do you want to sing to?_

I say grinning,_ Green River._

(Time Skip One Week)

**__**

Tsunade's POV

__

Will this paperwork ever stop. Arggggggghhhhhhhh!!

Then I see Sakura come in.

__

Lady Tsunade, this came in for you.

She lays it on my desk.

__

I say, Thank you Sakura.

She opens and walks out the door.

I package and it has Zane's Classic Rock Records & Recordings on the address.

I open it up and theres a little case with a disc in it.

__

What is this thing?

Sakura, come in here.

She comes in.

__

Yes, Lady Tsunade?

What's this disc?

Can I see it?

I hand her the case and she opens it up.

__

It's a cd and it has on it '_KO-NO-HA' by Konoha's Unfortunate Son in big letters._

Do you want to listen to it?

I say, Sure.

She puts the cd into the player and the song starts.

Well take me back down to Ko-no-ha ya'll

Let me remember the good times there

Stopping at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop

Walking along the dirt streets at night

Naked girls dancing in the moonlight.

I can hear Gamabunta calling me

I wonder if Iruka is still at the academy

I love kick my feet off the 4th Hokage's head

Shoo sasgay get back to Orochi

Pick up flat rock throw it across Ko-no-ha.

Weeeellllllllllllllll

Up at hokage tower, I spend my days. Oh

With Tsunade baa-chan and Ero-senin

Old Tsunade baa-chan took me over

Said you gonna find the world is smoulderin'

And If you get lost

Come on home to Ko-no-ha

Weeeeelllllllllllllllllllll!

Come on home

I hope you liked the song Grandma.

The CD stops

Sakura says, _That was Naruto singing? _

I say, _I guess it was._

I look over Sakura and she is blushing and in thought and then a smile came across her lips.

I say, _Looks like Naruto has his first groupie._

Sakura looks over at me with an angry and still a blush on her.

__

That's not funny Lady Tsunade!

Then Sakura stalks out the door and slams it making all the pictures and everything hanging up fall down.

I then turn towards the window.

__

Sakura is slowly, but surely falling for Naruto.

He's had crush on her for a long time now.

If she tells him she loves him she might just really become Naruto's first groupie

Hurry and come back soon, Naruto.

****

End

I might continue this and I might not, just sent some e-mail and tell what you think.


End file.
